


If You've Got a Problem

by Rookmoon



Series: Break up Blues [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Alphys/Undyne, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends are there to give support, Gen, Undyne can be scary, not so good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Valentines day isn't as happy as you want it to be.Luckily, you've got great friends who are willing to do whatever it takes to cheer you up.





	If You've Got a Problem

     Last week was the worst week you had been through in a while. Not to mention, the cherry on the world’s worst cake is that your significant other had decided to dump you a few days before Valentines Day. You had seen them with someone else the day after it happened, and you hadn’t been the same since. Most of it had been spent with you trying to wrap your head around the fact that they got around so fast, or that they were cheating and you hadn’t noticed. It was bad either way.You felt replaceable. It hurt maybe a little more than you were willing to admit.

     Because of that, You had been more quiet than usual and people were starting to notice. It was getting harder to brush off people’s concerns for you and it was even harder when your monster friends had decided to confront you about it. You knew that they were just trying to look out for you, but there was only so much they could do and you didn’t want to push your problems onto them. They didn’t mind at all. In fact they went out of their way to ask you about it once they found out. And it all started at the Palentine’s party.

     Papyrus was so thrilled at getting to celebrate human holidays properly that he had planned a huge Valentine’s Day party, and he made sure that all of his friends were in attendance. He didn’t think it was a big deal when you show up without your usual companion to these kinds of things. Sans, who was in charge of as few things as possible, had decided to call it Palentine’s. Papyrus was less than pleased at the pun his brother insisted on, but he eventually agreed to call it that ‘horrible yet fitting pun of a name’.

     The party was nice. Humans and monsters alike were mingling, and you were trying to blend in with the wallpaper.

     Until Sans spotted you.

     He had noticed that something was off, and decided that this was the best time to ask you about it. You did your best to dodge his gently prying questions, but it had taken you a bit more time than you would like to admit to avoid the cheerful skeleton and his astute brother.

     When you had finally managed to let Sans know that, yes, you were fine, and no, nothing’s wrong, and that you would absolutely tell him if something was wrong, you had managed to get to the makeshift bar, where Grillby was mixing drinks. Some alcoholic, and others not (no water, of course). You ordered something sweet to drink, and wasn’t surprised at all when the fire monster slid a chocolate milk your way with a crackling wink.

     You didn’t realize that he wasn’t winking at you until something crashed into the seat next to you. It took you a second to recognize the sharkish grin of Undyne. She smacked you on the back and asked how things have been. You tried to keep it to small talk, but Undyne got a strange glint in her eye. The one she got when she knew you weren’t being straight with her. You wouldn’t put it past Sans to say something. If that isn’t the case, then the angry fish found out on her own. You weren’t looking forward to this.

     That could only mean that she was onto you. Undyne also wasn’t the type of person to let you keep something hidden from her. She was too determined to help where she could, and even if she couldn’t, no one could keep her from trying. No one really wanted to. They would face her wrath if anyone dared to stand in her way… except for Papyrus, but he would still ask you if you tried to get him to keep Undyne from fighting you for information.

     While you were lost in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed Undyne’s mirthful grin fade. When you did notice that her demeanor had changed, you saw the burning eyes of the Underground’s proudest fighter.

     “Who did this to you.” She wasn’t asking, and you knew that Undyne could smell your issues from a mile away.

     “Well, nothing’s wrong.” That wouldn’t stop you from trying to fib your way out of this whole conversation.

     “Yeah, and Sans is walking around on the ceiling,” She scoffed, adjusting her posture to something a little less terrifying. “I know something’s wrong, dude. Tell me. Let me help you.”

     “Well,” sigh, “You know that person I’ve been seeing?”

     “Yeah…” Undyne’s eye narrowed. “Did they do something?”

     “You could say that…” You swirled your half empty cup of milk before taking another sip. You could almost feel the milk mustache.

     Undyne waved for you to continue.

     “They. They, uh.. We’re not together any more.”

     “WHAT?!” Undyne coughed, lowering her volume, “Why? What happened? You have to tell me!”

     “That’s the thing. I don’t really know what happened. It kind of came out of nowhere.” You face away from Undyne, and slump onto the counter. “I thought things were going well, but I guess I was wrong.”

     Undyne doesn’t say anything. Instead, she tosses back her drink, and gives you a couple of solid pats on the back. “I know how that is.”

     You choke back tears. “The day after it happened, I saw them with someone else. I didn’t know what to think.” You look up at Undyne, who has a somber expression. “Am I really that easily replaced?”

     Her sharp eye darts to you, and you know her answer before she says it. “No. You could never be replaced.” She sees your cup, almost empty. “How about we get you something a little more filling. I’ll be right back.” Undyne wanders away in search of who knows what.

     Your head is buried in your arms by the time she gets back with a heaping plate of pasta. The plate rattles in front of you, and you see that the sauce is in a little smile. You try to smile at Undyne, who looks very proud of herself, but it doesn’t quite reach your eyes the way that it usually does.

     She picks up on your unease in that way that she has. Nothing slips past her easily. You know from the countless stories she’s told about her escapades as the Captain of the Guard.

     “Is there anything I can do?” She asks, finding that you don’t want to talk about it any more than you already have.

     “Off of the top of my head, no.” You sigh, settling in for the next person who wants your company.

     Undyne wanders off, probably to join Alphys in this twist on the strange new holiday that they’ve only really heard about in anime.

     The day after the party is worse. You feel like shit, and you don’t want to talk to anyone. Let alone the person who decides to call you. It’s your ex, and you get the feeling that they just want to rub salt into the still fresh wounds of the shattered relationship.

     You don’t answer the phone.

     When someone knocks on the door. You don’t want to get up, but you go to answer it anyway with a sigh. Undyne kicks the door open before you’re in range. She stomps into the house, and tells you that you’re going to join her for a night full of anime and badassery. You can’t say ‘no’ to that. Literally. Undyne picks you up before giving you a chance to answer, and grabs the bag that you usually keep packed for times like this. She carries you and some of your stuff to her house a few blocks away. You don’t bother fighting her. It’s either this, or she’ll race you there, and with her speed, the only way you’d win is if you strap rockets to your feet.

     You don’t really have the energy to walk anyways.

     For some reason you think of Sans being carted around by Papyrus the same way. It almost makes you laugh. That’s probably why Papyrus does that every now and then.

     When she kicks her door in, I mean, open, she struts over to the couch and plants you right next to an obscene amount of ramen, and a stack of anime just waiting to be watched. You notice that she had gotten a new one. It was one of your favorites. You wondered if she did that on purpose before noticing that Alphys was bringing in as much ramen ingredients as she could carry. Not the instant kind, either. You and her were usually in charge of making the classic kind of ramen. The kind from Japan, aka the best ramen that there is. You jumped up to help while Undyne set up the movie for tonight.

     You didn’t see the look that Alphys gave you, or how often she checked her phone while she was cooking. You were chopping the onions while Alphys finished with the broth, and sliced the pork that had been prepared the day before. When it was ready, the three of you ended up watching anime while eating the amazing homemade ramen.

     It was gone quickly, and you found yourself craving more. Undyne volunteered to make some of the instant noodles that the two of them always had on hand. When she shot into the kitchen, you caught sight of Alphys checking her phone again. You glanced at yours and noticed that you had several texts from your ex. You were curious about them, but you didn’t want to ruin the good mood that the food had put you in.

     Besides, the messages would always be there later.

     You decided not to ask Alphys what she was looking at. Instead you settled in for the long haul. This anime wasn’t going to binge watch itself.

     Hours pass, and you find yourself yawning. Undyne smiles and tosses a blanket from the pile of sleeping stuff at you. The blanket barely misses smacking you in the face, and your bag lands next to you, and you go to change into your pj’s.

     You get back to your spot and curl up in the blankets before falling asleep to the sounds of epic battle music, and people yelling in japanese. You’ve found that you’ve been able to understand a little bit more as you spend time with those two. (It also helps that you’ve been taking some classes, but you don’t tell them that.)

     The next morning, curiosity finally wins out, and you see what your ex wanted from you. Most of them are gibberish, one even mentions a demonic fish from hell. The last one is the only one that kind of makes sense. It only says that they’re sorry. Over and over and over. You look at Undyne, who has been up since the crack of dawn, and show her the texts.

     “Don’t worry. They won’t be bothering you any time soon.” Her grin is more pointy than usual and you don’t really want to ask. Instead, you let Alphys handle her strange girlfriend, and go on about your day.

     The next time you see your ex, they run when they spot you.

     You could get used to this.


End file.
